


Requests, Headcanons, Imagines - Queen

by lc_writesnread



Category: Ben Hardy - Fandom, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Freddie Mercury - Fandom, John Deacon - Fandom, Queen (Band), brian may - Fandom, roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Requests, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc_writesnread/pseuds/lc_writesnread
Summary: Requests from Tumblr - I decided to post them here as chapters. I'll keep this focused on Queen, so don't worry - it won't be a mess.





	1. Soft/Sub Roger

**Author's Note:**

> My requests usually aren't quite long or refined - I usually write them more to exercise my writing when I have free time. But I hope you enjoy them!  
> -  
> So this was an intense but quick blurb I wrote in one sitting as soon as I saw the request. No editing or anything more *sophisticate*. Hope you enjoy it! Also, it was my first time writing smut in english, lol
> 
> And this was actually fun to write!! Easier than writing Bed of Roses, anyway.

Roger used to be more dominant with you, usually taking initiative for anything sexual. Not that you usually wasn’t in the mood for sex, it’s just that he was in the mood for it even in the most inappropriate places, where you’d usually just wait to get home before trying anything. But it never really got to that point - he usually did something about it whenever he felt like it.

But some other days, he’d be tired, maybe when a muscle sprained from playing the drums, maybe when he’d argue with one of the guys but instantly regret it, his pride getting in the way of him apologizing. Those days, when he got home, you’d start to caress his hair, his scalp. He’d lay on your lap and close his eyes, and you’d kiss each of his closed eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks, the edge of his nose. He was completely relaxed, completely in your hands. And the sigh of his vulnerability was so intimate it turned you a bit on. So you’d kiss his lips, a soft peck at first, and as he realized your intentions, your kisses would get longer. He’d sit up, but you were the one who would straddle his hips, sitting on his lap. You’d kiss him more, slow, wet, intimate kisses, and you’d both be excited enough to fuck, but you liked to drag it a bit longer. So you would get off his lap, his eyes opening to check why’d you leave, but he would close them again, a smirk on his lips as he saw you get off the couch and on your knees. You’d suck his dick slowly, and he’d look down to see why were you teasing him, just to find you looking straight back into his eyes. He would try to pull you up to his lap again and fuck you already, but you’d get his hands off your shoulders and slightly move your head “no”. He understood you were in control this time, and relaxed into the couch.

The sigh of him just sitting there, completely under your control, was too much for you after a few seconds. You would then get onto his lap again after you pulled your panties down, and wearing just his shirt, you’d fuck him slowly. When you both came, he would kiss your shoulder and say “I guess I like when you’re in control, too”, and you’d get off his lap, just for him to put his head on your lap again, and you start to caress his hair as you look for something to watch on TV.

 


	2. Roger cheering you up when you don’t like the way you look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came quite easily, too. I hope you enjoy it! No editing or anything more complex (BoR already fucks me with that lol). I also tried to keep this as gender neutral as I could.

Some days you just really didn’t feel good about yourself. Your skin was a mess, your hair was dull, and your body was bloated. You’d usually spend these days on sweats and put a blanket on the mirror in your vanity.

And that’s when Roger would notice that you were not in a good day. He’d come home to find you covered in a blanket in the couch, a scary movie on the telly to distract you from your appearance. You didn’t really want him to see you like this, and you didn’t want him to look at your body straight away, so he would go to the kitchen and make you a cup of tea. You’d thank him, and he would cuddle you in the couch, caressing your arms, lowering your blanket, as you did your best not to spill the hot drink on the couch.

But it didn’t work, and you both had to get off the couch, laughing a bit. He’d get another blanket and spread it on the ground. He would sit down, and with two taps on his lap, he would invite you to sit there. So you did.

And he would play with your hair as you focused on the movie. He knows it’s not best to address your appearance now, even if he’s going to complement it. So he’d smell you hair and say “You smell so good. I love you so, so much” as you were watching the movie, a smile forming on your lips.

He would then, at the end of the movie, get up and prepare you a warm bath, and invite you in as he got undressed and entered the bathtub. He wouldn’t look at you as you undressed, noticing you weren’t confortable with your body that day. He kept his eyes in his hands as he was playing with the water, trying to keep them at its surface as the water moved. He only looked up at you when you set your foot on the bathtub, and he kept looking into your eyes as you joined him, only breaking eye contact as you turned around to sit between his legs. You leaned into him, your head on his right shoulder, as he started to slightly massage your body. “It never ceases to amaze me, you know”. “What?” you asked, still looking up to the ceiling. “How beautiful you are”, he said, pressing a gentle kiss to your head.


	3. Dom!Roger, a bit of punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anônimo asked:
> 
> hi! i was wondering if you could do a fix where roger was really dominant, maybe has like a daddy kink and punishes you for being a brat?
> 
> \--
> 
> So this was a bit off my comfort zone! I wouldn’t say i have a daddy kink, so it’s a bit hard for me to write it - the hardest one so far. But challenges can be fun, too!
> 
> I couldn’t use the word “daddy” itself at any given moment because it just turns me off instantly lol I’m sorry!! I guess I’m too vanilla for this. I know it’s probably not exactly like you imagined it, but I kept the dominant/punishing aspect of it for you. Hope you enjoy it! No editing or anything like that as usual; just a casual smut

You couldn’t keep your hands to yourself as Roger went down on you. He always complained about how you nearly pulled his hair out, a smirk on his face, but you couldn’t help it.

But today he just wanted to feel your thighs around his hands and your core on your lips, and your nervous hands were getting on the way, just like your loud moaning. So he had an idea.

He broke apart from you, leaving the bed and moving to his closet. You were confused. “Roger? What are you doing?”, you asked, out of breath.

He didn’t answer you; he just returned with one of his ties. He then moved over you, putting the tie on the bedside table. You raised an eyebrow at him, but he just smirked. He caressed your shoulders as his hands went down your arms, his fingers wrapping around your wrists.

It was only when he moved your arms up and placed them against the headboard that you realised what he had in mind.

“Your hands are getting in the way”, he said as he wrapped the tie around your wrists, making sure they were tight enough to keep you in that position, but not hurting you.

You smiled as he went down on you again, but it was only a few seconds before he was over you again. “What now?” you asked him.

“You’re being too loud”, he said. “So you’re gonna put a tie around my mouth, too?” you teased him, and he laughed.

“Actually, I’m gonna count on your self control. But if you disobey, things are not gonna work your way”, he warned ironically, but you could feel some truth on his words.

“Sure. I can behave”, you winked at him, teasing. But as soon as he went down on you again, you were moaning even louder than before, just to get on his nerves. You loved to tease him when he decided to be in control.

But as soon as the first moan left your mouth, he started moving his tongue really slow, teasing you. “C'mon, Roger, stop the teasing”, you said, and you could feel him smile against you. “I’ll be quiet, then”, you said, and you kept your word this time. Most of the time.

But whenever Roger heard any noise coming out of your mouth, he would slow down almost to the point of stopping completely, moving just enough to drive you insane and make you wish for more. “I’m sorry, Rog. It’s your fault for being too good, you know” You said, making him stop completely and move away from you, a smile on his lips. He was holding a laugh.

“Rog! I’m sorry. I’ll stay quiet now. I promise”, you said, and you had to bite deep into your lips to keep your promise until you came.

Roger went over you again after watching you come undone, and untied your wrists. They were red after your pulled them so much around the tie. “Does it hurt?” he said, placing a kiss on your wrists.

“Not at all. It hurts more when you  _tease_  me”, you said, and he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: omg imagine queen meeting THE queen and she has another daughter, princess y/n lol, and she’s all fancy and poised and not at all the kind of girl he goes after, she’s a literal PRINCESS, but roger still flirts with her and the reader is loving it and brian is MORTIFIED omg idk why i just need more of this i
> 
> \--
> 
> A/N: This has been in my requests for so long hahaha I’m sorry!!! I just keep overthinking every request that I get and never really get around finishing them??? Cause I want them to be PERFECT and LONG but that was never the point with the requests I used to do, so I’m trying to get back to that carefree, spontaneous writing from before
> 
> Also I’m not british and all I know about royal stuff comes from like, three episodes of The Crown I’ve watched once, so don’t be so harsh if things aren’t quite realistic with royal etiquette or something lol

You weren’t nervous to meet Queen for tea - it was just usual procedure, since they were becoming famous brits and stuff, and one of the only ones not to complain about the Queen herself - or as you call her, mom.

But you could notice they were nervous, hearing the incessant tapping of their foots on the carpeted floor even before you entered the room with your mom. It was suppose to be a quick event, just exchanging names and your mom saying thank you for representing our country and whatever. You should pay more attention, but you knew that once it was your turn to do it, you’d learn every minutia of it anyway.

Your mom came down the corridor and fixed your dress, taking a strand of cat hair off it. “You should be impeccable, honey”, she says, running her hands down her dress. “Relax, mom. They’re just a rock band, they probably haven’t washed their hair in weeks”, you tell her, and she laughs quietly. “It’s time”, she says, and you follow her, a few steps behind her heels.

The whole band gets up as soon as they see you two, and you shake their hands after they introduce themselves. The blonde one - Roger, if you remember correctly - caught your eye, but you’re discreet about it, unlike him, who keeps his eyes on you the whole time your mom’s giving her speech.

Roger was infatuated with you, very unlike the girls he usually has a fling with, your perfect, shiny hair pulled back in a fancy hairdo, jewelry dripping down your neck, wrists and fingers, your modest dress covering your body but showing your curves slightly, and your perfume smelled so expensive - he never even felt something like that before.

Brian could notice Roger wouldn’t take his eyes off you, and so did the Queen. So Brian tried to slightly elbow Roger in the ribs so he’d pay attention to the Queen, which only worked for a few seconds.

“Right, now you can all follow my daughter to the next room, and you can have some tea. I have a meeting now, so I won’t be able to stay with you”, the Queen says, and you sigh slightly - you forgot you had to do that.

But Roger was happy - as soon as your mom turned her back to you, he lifted his fist in celebration and whispered a “yeah!”. The one with a bigger hair - Brian, you had to remember - elbowed him again, mortified, and you had to hold your laugh.

“Here, boys”, you said as they followed you to the side room, where tea was being served. “Thank you”, you told the people serving it, and they made a quick reverence before leaving the room.

“So, Your Majesty, do you already have a prince yourself?”, Roger asked, and you let out a laugh as his bandmates choked on their tea. 

“It’s Your Royal Highness, actually, Roger. I’ll only be called Majesty once I become Queen - and so will be called my consort. He doesn’t really have to be a prince, either”, you said, watching his reaction, and he smirked.

“That’s good to know”, he said, and Brian pushed him back on the couch they shared, trying to get him to stop talking. “Your Royal Highness, I’m so sorry he’s behaving this way”, Brian says, but you do a quick gesture of dismissal with your hand.

“I don’t mind, Brian. I think it’s quite funny, actually - amusing, if I may say”, you tell him, and Roger fixes himself on the couch, sitting up straighter.

“I like a lady with a good sense of humour”, he says, and gets a quiet laugh from his other bandmates - Freddie and John.

You lift your teacup, about to drink it, when you tell him “Is that so? Good to know”.


End file.
